The driver in the night
by LoveTheSaga
Summary: Robert Pattinson has visited an award show and all that he has in mind is to go back home to his girlfriend Kristen. This was his plan until he saw the driver of his car...Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Saying goodbye is hard**

Rob's pov

"Baby, I don't want to go. I'd love to stay here with you." I whispered into her ear, planting my right hand on the small of her back. She sighed as I wrapped my arms even tighter around her and pulled her against my chest. I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. She smelled like flowers mixed with the smell of cigarettes. _I love the way she smells. I always did. Hmmm. _"Rob, you shouldn't go if you don't want to. Let's stay here and have a nice time. I could cook something for us." Her green eyes started to glow and her body began to relax more and more. She ran her tiny hands up and down my chest while looking deeply into my eyes, pretending to be innocent but I knew her too well. _This little vixen._

Her right hand continued to run over my chest, to my shoulders and slowly but oh so delicately to my neck to the sensitive spot below my chin which I love the most. Her touch felt like fire, I needed more. I sighed with contentment as her hands stroke my neck. _She knows how to seduce me. Man, I love this woman._ I froze as her left hand began to trace lazy patterns around my belly button. I closed my eyes and leaned closer to her, trying to keep control but Kristen didn't want to hear any of that. As soon as she reached for the zipper of my pants I grabbed her hand and held it firmly. "Baby, I really need to attend this show to accept an award. I don't want to be late. Let's continue this when I'm back." Her hand on my neck froze as she looked at me.

"Hmmm" she sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to go. We barely spend time together. We work so hard and I don't want our relationship to…" She couldn't finish her sentence because I kissed her quickly on her lips to calm her down. I looked deeply into her piercing green eyes; the sadness in them made my chest grew heavy with pain. _She's my girl; I love her more than my life. I never want her to be upset. _"Love, I promise to be right back. I'm going to accept the award and then leave. The show will be boring anyways, especially without you." I smiled, trying to comfort her. The corner of her mouth curled into a little smile: "I can't wait to be with you again. Go get your award and make me proud, my hero!" "I will, I'll give you a reason to be proud of me" She laughed and I pulled her so tight in my arms that her feet left the ground.

She began to giggle as I kissed her lips tenderly. Our kiss grew more passionate as Kristen sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. The kiss felt like fire, my lips began to burn as my body began to tingle with the sensations. I sighed, not wanting the kiss to end but I had to. Our breaths were heavy as I released her mouth. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from the kiss. _She looks o adorable. That's my girl._ "I'll definitely miss this" She gave me the better-leave-before-I'm- going- to- attack- you-again look. I kissed her forehead and planted a short kiss on her soft skin. "Bye, baby. I'm going to miss you. Wish me good luck!" "Good luck, I love you."

The doorbell rang. _This is the driver. I need to get ready to leave_. "I love you too, never forget that." I hugged her once more before I pulled my jacket off the cloth rack and put it on. I turned around to look at her one last time before I opened the door and walked through the darkness towards the waiting car. I opened the door with a heavy sigh and took my seat.

My thoughts drifted to Kristen. _I still can't believe to be with her. She's the most fascinating woman that I've ever met. I want to marry her someday._ I thought back to our last kiss. I still felt her lips on mine, the smell of her lingered on my tongue. I closed my eyes and got lost into the memories of my beautiful girlfriend as the car began to move down the streets of LA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The dream**

Kristen's pov

The heavy wooden door closed soundly. I was alone, standing in the dark hallway, looking at the door. _I hate being without Rob. _I missed the feeling of his warm touch, which never failed to comfort me. I missed the way his upper lip curled when he smiled. I miss everything about him. _Love can be painful_ I thought while walking into our big living room, my feet hardly lifting off the floor. I sat down on our cuddle sofa and wrapped a woolen blanket around me. I closed my eyes and drifted into a slumber.

_I am standing in the middle of a big room which seems to be completely empty. Slowly I begin to walk around the room, letting my eyes explore it. The walls are painted in white but the sun coming through the old wooden windows lets the walls glow in an unnatural way. I don't know where I am. I hear the low sounds of my bare foot on the floor. Wait. Why am I barefoot? I look down and my heart skips a beat. I let my eyes wander from my toes over my thighs to my chest. What I see takes my breath away. _

_I am completely naked. My throat tightens, my breath becomes laboured. Why am I naked? This question spins around in my head. I try to cover my body but I realize that I'm completely alone. Nobody will see me naked. I turned around and saw a big mirror next to a room divider on which clothes are hanging. I swear this wasn't there before. My feet begin to move slowly but steady towards the divider. I see the reflection of my naked body on the mirror: My hips swaying, my breasts bouncing as I make my way through the big room. I reach for the clothes to examine them. _

_It was a skin-tight pair of pitch black satin trousers together with a white blouse and black high heels. Plus a set of lace lingerie: a black bra (almost transparent) and a tiny thong. The outfit is definitely sexy. Then, all of the sudden, I see a new piece of cloth on the divider. It is a black mask. I am shocked. Why a mask? Who put the clothes on the divider? So many questions I can't answer. I don't know why but I step in front of the mirror and begin to put the underwear on. Hmmm, not bad. I wonder if Rob liked it. He loves black underwear, but he can't control and rips everything off my body. He's so impatient. I started to laugh. _

_I look at myself in the mirror: I look sexy but calling such a small amount of fabric underwear seems like a crime to me. I feel comfortable though and reach for the satin pants to put them on. The fabric feels so nice, sliding up my thighs. I was right: skin-tight but oh so sexy. I put the blouse on and realize that it shows an unhealthy amount of cleavage. Hmmm, did Rob choose this outfit? This smug bastard. I shake my head, imagining Rob's reaction to my outfit. He'd be pleased to have such a hot girlfriend. I giggled while turning circles in front of the mirror. I stop as I see a piece of paper on the floor. I bend down to pick it up. "_Put the mask on and drive at 10pm to this address:…". _My eyes wander over the rest of the paper. I study the instructions carefully. The address sounds familiar to me. Did Rob mention it? Can I do what it says? Will Rob like it?_

I open my eyes and let them wander ever my body. No satin pants, no blouse. I wore my ordinary clothes. _What does this dream mean? _ I shook my head to get rid of the images in my head but the words on the paper swirled through my mind. _Drive. Wear. Seduce._ My feet lifted off the sofa and I stepped on the ground to move to our bedroom. I didn't know why I did it. It was an urge, a feeling of a burning need. This wasn't my decision, I was guided by an unknown force.

Like in trance I reached the bedroom and opened the door of my closet, only to find a black pair of satin trousers, a white blouse and the black mask. Quickly I stripped off my clothes and slid into the almost non-existing black set of lingerie. I couldn't think straight, my mind was clouded as I put on the rest of the clothes. Then I reached for the mask and put it on without hesitating. _Hmmm, I look hot. Rob's eyes are going to pop out of his head_. I started to laugh and looked at myself in the mirror. _He won't be able to resist me_. Still smiling I began to walk out of the room, down the stairs towards the heavy wooden door. I exactly knew what to do. _My plan is going to work._ _He's a man after all._ My thoughts were naughty, sexy images were circling in my head as I stepped out of the house and headed to the black limousine in our garage.

It didn't take me long to slide into my seat and begin to drive down the streets of LA, the seductive grin never leaving my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The drive**

Rob's pov

I left the theatre in the middle of the show. I couldn't stand being away from Kristen any longer. Every minute I was forced sitting in my seat felt like a year. Kristen was all I could think about: Her beautiful face, which was framed by her wonderfully soft and long dark hair, her deep green eyes, with which she could look into my heart, her tiny hands, whose touch felt like fire to me. I missed everything. _I should go home. As soon as possible. Being away from her is more than painful._ My heart ached as I left the theatre: The wish to see my girl again was stronger than ever.

I sighed with relief as a black limousine drove past me only to stop next to me. The door opened but I couldn't see the driver as there was no light at all in the car. I bit my lip nervously but then decided to get into the car and take my seat. Only seconds later the sound of screeching tires echoed through the night as our car drove away quickly.

My driver sped through the night, but I didn't know the route. "Excuse me, where are you driving to? I am supposed to be brought back home!" The driver chuckled. The voice belonged to a woman. It sounded so familiar to me, just like Kristen's. _It's not Kristen. She's at home, waiting for me to come back. Hmmm, can't wait to have her in my arms again._ "May you answer my question?" Again, she giggled but didn't answer. I felt my patience slip as she continued laughing. "Madame, drive me back home. I'm tired and my girlfriend is waiting for me." Again, no response. "What the hell is wrong with you? Is this a joke? Then tell me the meaning, because I don't get it." My voice was shaking with anger, no longer able to hold it back. "I. Want. To. Go. Home. Right. Now. My girlfriend is waiting for me." I nearly growled.

"No, she's not. She's not even at home" She spoke to me with a low voice. I could tell that she tried to alter it. It sounded unnaturally low.

"How do you know that? Bring me back home and I'll forget about this accident"

"No, I won't bring you back home. Not until I'm done with you." Her voice had a seductive undertone. _This is pathetic. I have a girlfriend whom I love more than my life. Kristen owns my heart, she owns all of me._

"What does that mean? Do you want to kidnap me? I'm going to call the police!" I began to panic as we left the down and drove along an unknown road.

She laughed: "You won't call the police. There'll be no need for it."

"No need? NO NEED?" My voice began to shake uncontrollably, a mixture between anger and panic "I'm being kidnapped by a psychopath and you say there's NO NEED?"

Her laughter filled the car; she began to shake with amusement. "Psychopath? You will pay for calling me a psychopath!"

"Let me the fuck out of this car"

"I will. We're almost there"

"Where? Where the hell are we going?"

"Hmmm, so cute. You really want to know? "

"I do. Don't play with me."

"Too bad for you. That is exactly my plan." I could tell that she tried to seduce me but I won't let that happen. _I love Kristen. I'd never cheat on her_. I looked out of the window. The darkness of the night was overwhelming. _How ironic_ I thought _The colours of the night match my mood perfectly__. _My eyes tightened as dark images flooded through my mind. _What does she want?_

"What do you want?"

"You"

"You want me? ME? But you won't get me."

"I already have you"

"What does that mean? How could you have me? I don't even know you!" Her laughter filled the car, louder than ever before. "You know me. Believe me. You do, Rob. You know exactly who I am.

"I DON'T" My screams filled the air around us. "WHO ARE YOU? A FAN? DO YOU WANT AN AUTOGRAPH? A PHOTO? TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Hahahaha, I don't want your autograph or a photo with you. I want YOU. Only you."

I decided that I had to change my strategy. She won't tell me who she were or what she wanted. I closed my eyes and my thoughts drifted to my beautiful Kristen, who, I was sure, was worried. I needed to call her. _No, I can't call her. She would have a heart attack. I can't worry my baby so much. I need to get through this disaster without any help._ I sighed. I wanted to be back home so badly. Holding my Kristen, kissing her, making love to her. All of that seemed too far away to reach at this point. Desperation flowed through my body; I didn't know what to do.

At first I was so deep in thoughts that the world seemed to disappear around me. But then I noticed that the car had stopped. I opened my eyes hesitantly, not able to see anything because of the darkness that surrounded me. The door next to me was opened and a tiny hand tried to drag me out of the car. I refused. "Don't refuse. It doesn't make any sense. Come on."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No. Let's go!"

I stepped out of the car and walked into the darkness, not knowing what awaited me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I know who you are**

Rob's pov

_I stepped out of the car and walked into the darkness, not knowing what awaited me_.

My eyes could hardly get used to the darkness as the moonlight was the only light source.

I concentrated on the sounds that surrounded me: I heard the light rustling of plants moved by the wind, the soft ripple of a river and an impatient sigh a few steps behind me.

I turned around and saw my driver standing right behind me as my eyes got used to the lack of light. This was the first time I could see her. She was tiny and petite but she had feminine curves that hugged her body well. I let my eyes roam freely over her body. She looked sexy, who am I to deny? She wore a tight white blouse which top buttons were opened. Her cleavage looked delicate. _Hmmm, she is definitely turning me on. But why? I don't even know her. A pair of tits won't make me forget my Kristen!_ But I couldn't stop my eyes from ogling her. _Why does her body seem to be so familiar to me? I feel like I've seen it many times before. The curves of her body, her waistline, her delicate breasts and her firm ass. So familiar._

My eyes wandered downwards towards her hips. She wore a skin-tight pair of satin pants, which hugged her body perfectly. I heard a small giggle as she caught me ogling her. I blushed a little bit and touched my hair out of embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. Look at me!"

Her voice sounded sweet and soft as she asked me to. But this was the moment I realized who the girl in front of me was. She spoke with her normal voice. _I'd recognize this voice out of millions. _My lips curved into a triumphant smile as recognition flowed through my body. _Kristen_. She didn't notice her mistake, eyeing my with a confused frown on her face. I could see it although she war that black mask. She looked so adorable standing in front of me, trying to seduce me. Not wanting to ruin her game I decided to play along, resisting the urge to swoop her in my arms. _Not yet, Rob. You will touch her later. _A smile crossed my lips and I leaned closer to her and asked in my sexiest voice:

"You said you want me. Am I right?"

She looked at me with big green eyes, obviously baffled by the change of my behaviour.

"Uhm, ye-yes" She stuttered, not able to regain her boldness. _This could get interesting. I'm turning tables. This is my game. _

I stepped closer to her and took a strand of her silky hair, wrapped it around my finger as I lowered my head and glided my nose up and down the milky skin of her soft neck. This was one of her favourite spots and she moaned lightly as the tip of my nose slid to the spot under her earlobe.

Her knees became weak as I continued my ministrations. Not wanting her to fall and hurt herself I let go of her hair and braced my arms tightly around her small body. She relaxed immediately as she felt my arms hugging her close to my chest. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and sighed contently. _She feels so nice in my arms. What would I give in this moment only to tell her how much I loved her._ But I couldn't tell her. I didn't want her to know that I knew who she was. _My stupid girl, as if I wouldn't recognize you. _I smiled and let me right hand travel up and down the small of her back.

"This is my game and we play with my rules!"

I looked at her in shock: Where did she find her boldness again? I shook my head and tried to play the game with her.

"And what are the rules, my dear lady?" I could tell that she thought about my question for a moment before she cleared her throat and spoke:

"First rule: Don't try to dazzle me!" She looked deeply into my eyes, trying to state her point. I couldn't resist. This rule seemed to be an invitation.

"Am I dazzling you?" I asked her seductively, moving so close to her face, that I could feel her warm breath on mine.

Her eyes began to close as she leaned to me, our lips almost touching. I let go of her and stepped away. I couldn't touch her now. She wanted to be in charge. She shook her head and scolded me:

"Don't do this again!"

I chuckled but promised her to _dazzle_ her again.

"The second rule is: Don't touch me without my permission"

"Wha—" I couldn't finish my question as she interrupted me to announce the third rule:

"The third and most important rule is: Don't try to remove my mask." I had to suppress my laughter. _My girl. She doesn't know that her __disguise has been exposed long time ago_

"Any other rules?"

"No, that's all. Let's go." She took my hand and let me towards a beautiful place in a meadow. Hundreds of candle lights and rose petals were spread around a huge blanket. I couldn't help but smile. _I love you so much, my baby. _I thought while looking into her eyes, pretending she could hear me. My heard swelled with pride. What did I do to deserve this precious creature?

She sat down on the blanket and took my hand as an invitation to do the same, which I gladly accepted. I sat down next to her, our bodies touching and I saw her closing her eyes as her move her face closer to mine. Closer. Closer. And still closer until our lips touched. I sighed with relief as our lips moved in perfect synchronization. Her lips felt so soft, so warm. Her breath smelled better than anything I have ever tasted. She parted her lips slightly as I traced my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she granted. We moaned as our tongues danced in an erotic rhythm. Her hands found my hair and wound themselves into it, pulling my face closer to hers. My left hand rested on the small of her back, pressing her tighter to me, while my right hand cupped her cheek tenderly. The kiss grew more passionate with every passing second. My need for her grew stronger and so my desperation to be closer to her.

My left hand wandered to her firm ass as I guided her to sit on my lap. But what she did next was totally unexpected: She grinded her hips into my groin. I hissed in pleasure and pain and she did it again.

Our breaths mingled and got ragged as we continued to kiss furiously.

I broke our kiss and move my lips away from hers, panting. She groaned with the loss of our touch but I closed the gap between us by moving my lips down her jaw and to her neck. My lips trailed open mouthed kisses down the sensitive skin. I could smell her on me as I used my tongue to tease her, savouring her smell. I trailed to the sensitive spot under her earlobe and started licking that special spot in the way she likes it. She moaned softly. Her noises spurted me on and she tilted her head to grand me better access. I licked and kissed and nibbled on her soft skin, her moans getting louder and louder. _I love her sounds._

I laid her down on the blanket and moved my body over hers, covering her entirely but securing my weight from her, not wanting to crush her small body. I looked down at her lovingly. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen.

I let my fingers wander over her collarbones, earning a soft whimper. My hands traveled to the buttons of her blouse, opening them and kissing the newly exposed skin. She arched her back, urging me to move on. After opening al of the buttons I threw the fabric carelessly away. She wore a black bra which was almost transparent. My mouth became watery. I dipped my head to her chest and nuzzled the skin over the cup of her bra. I used my tongue to leave a wet trail over her breasts. "Take it off!" She groaned impatiently. "As you wish" My voice darkened by desire. I fondled with the clasp of her bra but I couldn't open it. "Damn it." I used my teeth to shred the fabric and tossed it aside, leaving Kristen's breasts exposed. I can't get enough of the sight of her perfect breasts. When I use the word perfect, I mean it. Her breasts are full but not too full. A handful. And they are soft but firm at the same time. Her pink nipples stood in attention. Hmmm, I needed to taste her. I didn't waste time and took one of her nipples into my mouth. Kristen let out a scream of pleasure as my lips closed around her supple flesh. She moaned wildly and arched her back as I massaged her other breast with my hand. I pinched her nipple and used my tongue to lick her peak. After a while I switched breasts to give every one an equal ministration. Kristen whimpered and writhed under my touch.

**I decided to divide the lemon into two chapters as it got too long. Enjoy reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I know who you are**

Rob's pov

_Kristen whimpered and writhed under my touch_.

"Enough of that" Her voice was thick with lust. In one swift motion she rolled me over on my back and straddled my hips. I groaned as she moved her ass over the bulge in my jeans and sat down. She dipped her head and started to kiss my neck, mimicking my ministrations. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling of her soft lips trailing lines of fire along my heated skin. I moaned and groaned as she took my earlobe between her lips and sucked on it lightly. I couldn't control my body any longer. She exactly knew how to play me. Her hands opened the buttons of my shirt and tossed it aside, leaving my naked chest exposed to the night.

Her hands stroke my chest, playing with my chest hair. I had offered Kristen to remove it but she assured me that she loved my chest the way it is. She giggled and kissed the skin of my chest where my heart was. I smiled, because this was her way to tell me she loved me. Her lips and her hands continued stroking, kissing and exploring my chest until she got to my belly button. She used her nose to draw lazy circles around it, making me shiver in excitement. Her right hand began to open the button of my jeans. She opened the zipper, lowering my jeans before sliding them off my body, leaving my boxers on.

I needed to be in charge again. I needed to please her. Before she could blink I flipped her on her back and pinned her down. "My turn" My voice husky and needy. I nearly tore the satin pants off her body, exposing the tiniest thong that I've ever seen. I groaned in delight. _She is the sexiest woman. She is flawless. Oh, so sexy. _I felt myself growing even harder as I saw the tiny piece of fabric. The moisture between her legs has soaked the fabric. _She's ready for me_. I tore the thong off her body and she giggled. There she was: completely naked in front of my hungry eyes, dripping wet. All I wanted was to plunge into her and ravish her but I wanted her to be ready for me. My fingers began to slide through her slick folds, making her gasp and then moan softly.

"That's right. Moan for me. Show me how much you enjoy it. Do it"

Her noises got louder as I teased her opening with my index finger but never entering. "Hmmm" she moaned, unable to speak. I giggled as I slid my finger into her dripping wet core. Kristen screamed out of pleasure as I dipped my head and lapped at her juices, my tongue swirling and teasing her clit. She was so wet and ready that it was easy to slide another finger into her. She writhed and arched her back. I smiled and stopped, pulling my fingers out of her, licking them. She tasted like honey. "Hey!" She yelled, anger in her voice.

"Don't be mad. I have something different waiting for you" With that I pulled off my boxers and buried myself in her. We moaned as my hard member slid into her. I didn't move, giving her time to accommodate to my impressive size.

She looked into my eyes, nodding her head as a sign to move. And I began to thrust. I'd never get tired of the feeling of her heat surrounding me. I closed my eyes and kissed her softly, as she wound her legs around my hips, giving us a deeper angle. We kissed and I plunged into her. In. Out. In. Out. Changing the speed from fast to excruciatingly slow, deep thrusts and lighter thrusts. Hard and tender. Everything at the same time. It felt like heaven.

The meadow was filled with our passionate moans, passion cracking in the air.

We moved in unison, not rushing but savouring the feeling of our bodies.

After a while I could feel balls tighten, my member twitched inside of Kristen. I was close to my release and I could tell that she was close too because her walls tightened. I sped and plunged even harder, making her scream loudly. A heat rushed through my entire body as I began to tremble with my release. "Kristen, Kristen!" I screamed loudly in the throes of my release. She trembled too and came hard, screaming my name.

I crushed her into my arms and rolled on my back, still panting. Kristen and I cuddled in silence, enjoying the post orgasmic bliss.

After a while I heard her clearing her voice: "How did you know that it was me?" I looked at her, completely baffled. She had taken her mask off. Kristen looked at me, demanding an answer.

"I, oh no. I ruined it. I screamed your name. I didn't want you to know that I knew that…." She laughed and kissed my lips softly.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm not mad."

"You are not?"

"No, not at all. Not after this wonderful night. Thank you."

"No, thank you! Not only for this night but also for being with me. I love you, Kristen"

"I love you too, Rob"

We kissed tenderly and then closed our eyes to enjoy the perfect harmony of the moment.

**Sorry for my mistakes but I didn't have time to reread it because my friends forced me to publish it as soon as possible.**


End file.
